


It's nice to have a friend

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Together, in every universe. [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /gestures widely/, A teeny tiny bit of kurodai, Fluff, Getting Together, Here take this gay, Karasuno Family, M/M, Me- sneaks in nonbinary suga, Mutual Pining, Oikage Week, Pining, hahahah delayed entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama through the perspectives of the people around them.Day 7 of Oikage Week- Mutual Pining
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Together, in every universe. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407
Comments: 23
Kudos: 232





	It's nice to have a friend

1\. Iwaizumi Hajime

Hajime is not unfamiliar with Oikawa’s antics, if you could call it that. He knows him very well, yet this is the first time he’s seen him like this. 

He sits across him, on their usual table at lunch, yet there was something unusual about this. Oikawa stares out the window, silent, which is extremely abnormal behavior for him and Hajime contemplates whether he should beat the truth out of him, or be patient.

He decides for the latter and waits for five seconds before his patience runs out when he lets out a long sigh and rests his head on his palm.

“Shittykawa.”, he starts, and Oikawa perks up in surprise.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”, he stabs the fork into the table to add more to the theatrics, even though being dramatic is Oikawa’s forte and not his. 

“Nothing.”, he says, a truly pathetic attempt really.

He rolls up his sleeves with a quirk of his eyebrow, which coaxes an unbecoming squawk from him.

“Okay fine! You’re such a brute Iwa-chan.”, he does a little flip of his perfect hair, and Hajime can feel his hair turning grey. 

“So. Spill.”

“I’ve just been thinking, that’s all!”, he waves his hands in front of him in an affronted motion while he digs the fork even deeper into the table.

“You’ve been thinking about?”

“Oh, y’know.”, with a nonchalant hand motion, he continues, “Tobio.”

Ah, Hajime should have known. 

“Is that so?”

“I mean, nothing weird, I was just thinking about his, um, skills. And his uh, talent.”, he burrows his face into his palms.

“His talent?”, he prompts, hoping to get the truth out of him. 

“Yes, uh. And how much he’s improved. Talent-wise.”

“Talent-wise.”

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to repeat everything I say like a parakeet with coconut husk on its head.”

That earns Oikawa a smack to the back of his head.

“Anyway, you’ve been in deep thought about Kageyama, because of his talent.”

“Yeah. That’s it.”

“Okay.”, he replies in his patronizing tone, that he knows will bring out a response from him. 

“And I came to a realization.”, he finally gives in and Hajime can feel the pride rising up in him while Oikawa twirls his hair between his fingers, like a lovestruck schoolgirl, which is exactly what he is. 

“The realization is?”, he smiles, excited for what comes next.

“I might have feelings for Tobio.”, he sputters out quickly, promptly banging his head on the table after.

“Congratulations.”, he says in a deadpan voice, “You’re the last to know.”

“Hey, I’m pouring out my heart here. Be more appreciative.”, his forehead still making contact with the cold metal of the cafeteria table.

“It’s the truth though.”, he wipes the corners of his mouth with a napkin and continues stuffing his face, “What are you going to do about it?”

Oikawa blinks at him, “Do what?”

“Haven’t you thought about like, asking him out?”

“What the fuck Iwa-chan? I can’t do that!”, he sounds appalled and Hajime can’t figure out why. Isn’t that the logical thing to do when you like someone?

“Why not?”

He communicates through vague hand motions as he throws them up in the air, with a resigned air. 

“You don’t have to straight up ask him out. Maybe play volleyball with him or something.”, he says, through a lettuce filled mouth. 

Oikawa pauses and makes a, “Huh, why not.”, expression.

“Iwa-chan, you’re a genius. I’ll make him spend time with me and he’ll recognize my dashing looks and fall at my feet.”, he pulls out his phone, “I think I still have his number.”

He feels a weird sense of fondness for his best friend as he watches him, “On a more serious note, don’t mess this up.”

He looks up and gives him a small smile, “I’m going to try.”

And Hajime really hopes he does.

2\. Sawamura Daichi

There’s the faint noise of volleyballs smacking the ground from inside the gym, and Daichi tilts his head in confusion. He mentally calculates the day in his head, it’s a Thursday. All of them had agreed that Thursdays were the one day of the week that they wouldn’t show up early to practice, but here he is. Standing outside the doors, with someone already inside. 

He pushes open the door, just as the person lands a devastating jump serve and Daichi knows exactly who it is.

“Daichi-san.”, Kageyama gasps, breathless and he brings a hand to his forehead and massages his temples. It’s too early to deal with this.

“Kageyama. Why are you here?”

His eyes dart around the room, as though he’s looking for Hinata to blame this on, “I just needed some practice.”

“I thought we’d agreed we wouldn’t practice on Thursdays.”, he crosses his arms around his chest.

“Yeah, I did say that.”, he looks away from him, seemingly embarrassed at having been caught, “But this is important!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I need the practice.”

Daichi’s gaze softens when he hears the little shake in his voice, “Is this for nationals? Because I think we’re prepared.”

“No, um, it’s something else.”

“Can you explain?”

Kageyama plays with his fingers as he looks down, and he’s never seen him look so flustered.

“Oikawa-san said he’d help me out.”

Daichi knows that he doesn’t do a good job at hiding his surprise but he can’t bring himself to care, “Oikawa? Seijoh’s captain?”

He nods fervently and that just adds to his confusion. 

“So, you’re practicing to impress him?”

He jumps up, “No, it’s not like that! I just wanted to show him that I’m good.”

“Kageyama, that’s what it means to want to impress someone.”

“Oh.”, he stands with his arms hanging loosely at his sides and Daichi thinks that if this was a photo, it should be captioned with, ‘Life realizations’. 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he gives up. “You know what? I’ll leave you to deal with that. Just don’t do this again, and don’t tell Hinata I let you go.”, He walks past to the storage room, leaving him behind.

“Yes, thank you, Daichi-san.”

Once he’s in the room, he grabs his phone from his bag, pulling up his most recent contact and types.  
‘Kuroo, you won’t believe who just asked Kageyama out.’

His phone pings repeatedly with a string of surprised messages from Kuroo and Daichi bites his lip to hold back the smile. 

3\. Kunimi Akira

Akira likes to think of himself as a patient man, but when someone is clogging up the line, he can’t get his coffee; and no one messes with his coffee. He taps the back of the person who stands in front of him and says, “Can you go faster?”. The person turns around and Akira is taken aback.

“Oikawa-san?”

“Kunimi-chan! Is that how you speak to your senpai?”, he punctuates the sentence with a flick of his tongue.

“You deserved it, Oikawa-san.”

He gasps, offended and Akira continues, “Aren’t you going to order?”

“Right.”, he says, and turns back to the menu board, but apparently the force of his glare is enough for Oikawa to decide.

“Can I have an uh, caramel macchiato, and a plain glass of milk. Thanks.”

A plain glass of milk? There’s only one person who drinks milk at all times and he whips his head around to look for him.

And sure enough, there he is, swiping away at his phone and sitting at a two-person table. 

After he finishes paying for his drink, Akira furiously taps on his shoulder.

“Ow! Kunimi-chan! What are you doing?”

“You’re here with Kageyama?”, he whisper-shouts and the blush on Oikawa’s face is enough of an answer.

“Why? Are you on a date?”

“No! I’m just helping him with his serves, that’s all!”, he waves his hands around in typical Oikawa fashion, and Akira resists the urge to face-palm.

“And why are you getting coffee while teaching him volleyball?”, he narrows his eyes and points an accusatory finger at him. 

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, which is not Typical Oikawa Fashion, and pouts slightly, “It’s not a date unless both of the people think it’s a date.”

“Holp crap.”, he sighs and spares a pitiful glance at Kageyama, who still doesn’t seem to have noticed him, “He doesn’t know it’s a date?”

He grunts with such hopeless despair that Akira feels an overwhelming sense of sympathy, “I should get back now anyway.”

“Tell him I said hi.”, he says before finally ordering his coffee.

“You can do it yourself, but sure.”, he lifts his hand up to give him a small wave and picks up both the cups. 

He watches him make his way to the table, and the small smile that graces Kageyama’s face when he sees him. 

Akira can’t help but smile at the subtle way Oikawa holds his hand when he passes him the mug and he thinks that they might not be the most likely of couples, but they could make it work. 

4\. Matsukawa Issei 

Issei is a good person. He can tolerate Makki’s terrible puns, he helps Kindaichi deal with being called a turnip, he feeds the stray cat on his street, he is a good person; which is why he cannot figure out why he is the only one who’s available to deal with Oikawa’s bullshit today.

It’s a Sunday, the day all the third years go to get ice cream, but it was just the two of them today, and while Issei can usually understand him pretty well, today he stares at his phone, pursuing his lips together to prevent a huge grin from breaking out on his face. 

“Oikawa, are you okay?”, he starts off, bringing a spoon to his mouth.

He looks up from his phone and flashes him a peace sign, “I’m completely okay, Mattsun. In fact, I’m better than okay.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“Why do you think I’m not okay?” he continues, no longer looking at him, instead typing.

“Well, for starters, you didn’t ask Iwaizumi about his date.”

That gets his attention, “Iwa-chan is on a date?”

“Exactly.”

“With who? Wasn’t he going to his aunt’s funeral?”, he makes a surprised face, a lot like that Pikachu meme, he thinks.

He spares a glance at Oikawa’s melted strawberry ice cream, and concludes that he really is out of it, “Makki is at his asshole aunt’s funeral. Iwaizumi got asked out by that Kochou girl.”

“Kanae Kochou? But she’s too pretty for him.”, his eyebrows furrow in confusion, and he wishes that Iwaizumi was here to throw him against the wall. 

“That’s not what matters right now.”, Issei makes a grab for his untouched ice cream, that is now just cream, ignoring his insulted, ‘hey!’, “What matters is why you’re on your phone.”

“I’m just busy.”

“Busy with?”

“Nothing.”

“Great defense. Now, tell me who you’re texting.”

Oikawa squawks in his typical offended way, “I’m just talking to Tobio about our practice.”

“You guys practice together?”

Pink blooms over his face as he nods, “Yeah, since I’m the bigger man here, I offered to help.”

“The bigger man? Not the gayer ma-.”

He’s interrupted by him slapping his hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what? That you love your dear Tobio-chan?”, he taunts, it’s not very often he gets good material against him.

“Ugh.”, He bangs his head on the table, almost knocking the bowl off the table. 

“By the way, Kyoutani called it.”, he supplies.

“Mad dog-chan? No way.”

“He didn’t call it, but he thought you were dating him.”, he says casually, knowing the effect it will have on him.

“How? Why?”, a flabbergasted expression settles on his face.

“I mean, you always call him Tobio, and you usually call someone by their first name when you’re dating.”

“Thanks for adding to my embarrassment Mattsun.”

“No problem, Oikawa.”

Issei is a good person, which is why all he really wants is for his friend to be happy, even if that means he’ll have to watch him text with a dopey smile on his face.

5\. Tsukishima Kei

Kei thinks that he’s pretty good at keeping his face blank, but there’s no way he can hide the annoyance he feels right now.

“King.”, he says, and Kageyama does a surprised shudder, “If you’re not going to focus, I’m going to leave.”

“Right. I have to study. I need to pass.”, he chants to himself, and stares at the book again. 

“What are you having trouble with?”, he’s trying his best to be civil, but if Kageyama looks out the window again, he will not hesitate to slam his mostly unused notebook on his head. 

“Everything. Everything is a problem.”, he gestures widely and Kei notices that this is a new habit.

He looks really tired as he reads the same sentence over and over, trying to make sense of it and Kei feels compassion (which is so ugh), and sighs.

“You know what? Let’s take a break.”

He perks up at this, “Really?”

“Yeah. And you can start by telling me what’s going on with you.”, Kei quirks his eyebrow which makes him frown.

“Nothing. Nothing’s going on.”

Kageyama is many things, but a good liar is not one of them. 

“Cut the crap, king.”

He groans, a very animalistic sound, “It’s just that, I’m confused.”

“Oh?”, he tries not to sound as rude as he usually does, because, as much as he hates to admit, he’s established some sense of casual kinship with Kageyama; and right now, he really seems to need actual advice.

“Um. You know Oikawa-san, right?”

It’s a stupid question, but Kei complies, “Yeah, I do.”

“I’ve been thinking about him.”, he looks down at his hands as he speaks. 

“What about him?”, he’s uncharacteristically tolerant, and he prides himself on it.

“About how good he is at volleyball.”

He rests his chin on his palm and waits for him to continue.

“And about how he ruffles my hair.”

His ears are tinged with pink and Kei smiles.

“About how he says my name.”

The pink spreads onto Kageyama’s cheeks, and he feels the anticipation rising up in him.

“And how pretty he is.”

But he isn’t that nice of a person to lose a golden opportunity to tease him, “Ooh. So, the king likes someone.” 

“Shut up.”, he grumbles, but it comes out less intimidating than he would want it to. 

“So, you want to tell him?”

“I mean, maybe?”, he shrugs, “I really think that something could happen.”

Kei tries to hold back a taunt, “You think he likes you back?”

“A little bit? He’s the one who offered to help me, and now we meet up once in a week.”

“Wait, once a week? How long has this been going on?”

He feels a little bit betrayed, even though he doesn’t want to. 

“Just four weeks, that’s it!”, he defends himself, but he doesn’t really need to. 

Kageyama seems confused, unsure, and Kei decides that he doesn’t like that.

“You know what, King? I’m going to tell you something.”

He leans closer and nods.

“Go for it.”, he knows this isn’t as easy as it sounds, but it’s the best option right now, “If he doesn’t like you, he’s going to go to college or something so you won’t have to deal with him.”

“But he’s going pro, not college.”, he interjects and he swats at him. 

“Whatever. And if he likes you.”, he chooses not to complete that sentence because it looks like he might spontaneously combust. 

Kageyama sits there, unmoving, like someone pressed the pause button on him, before he bolts up. 

“Thank you, Tsukishima!”, he bows and is ready to sprint out of there.

“You can’t just leave me in your house! You don’t even know where he is!”

“Of course, I know! He’ll be dropping his nephew at practice now.”

“Hey King! I didn’t mean right now.”

But his pleas are lost as he’s already gone.

Kei smiles to himself in the privacy of his ‘acquaintance’s’ bedroom. The two kings really are meant for each other. 

6\. Oikawa Takeru

Takeru is a simple kid. He likes volleyball, he likes ice cream and he likes Doraemon, even if he’ll never say that out loud. What he doesn’t like is being late to volleyball practice. 

“Tooru-san! I don’t want to get late!”

“Hey! This isn’t my fault.”, he screeches, smacking the back of his head. 

“But it totally is. If you didn’t take so long getting ready, I would have been there by now.”

Tooru haphazardly throws on his shoes, “You can’t expect me to go out of the house in my alien shirt!”

Takeru is unable to come up with a retort, so he just sticks his tongue out at him but it gets the message across. 

“Are you ready?”

“I was ready an hour ago! You’re the one wasn’t ready!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now let’s go.”, he grabs the keys off the counter, “We’re going to have to run to make it though.”

“I’m telling mom about this.”

“Yeah, well, your mom is my sister so that doesn’t scare me.”, they’re rushing out the door and Takeru wishes they had a door that took them anywhere, like in Doraemon. 

Tooru is a fast runner, he knows that, but he slows himself down to match his pace, as they run down the street, dodging everyone in their way.

“Hey, be careful.”, he says, as Takeru almost smashes into a woman’s bag of tomatoes.

He doesn’t say anything because he’s too out of breath to, and instead grunts.

“Oikawa-san!”, a voice shouts from behind, and he does a double take since they both have the same last names, but when he sees that boy who interrupted them on the way to practice the other day too, he realizes that it’s not him. 

“Tobio-chan?”, Tooru stops, ignoring his cries of protest, “I’m kind of busy now.”

“But this is important!”, the one he called ‘Tobio-chan’ says. 

“Make it quick then. I have to drop him off at practice.”, he does that thing where he puts his hand on his hip and tilts his head, something that he only does with Tobio.

Tobio takes a deep breath, and luckily for them, no one else is on the sidewalk so they don’t have to move. 

“Oikawa-san!”

“Yeah?”

“I like you!”

Takeru turns his head to his uncle and watches him freeze in place after his statement.

When neither of them speak, he decides to break the awkward silence, “Why would you like Tooru-san though?”

He stares at him for five seconds, probably wondering the answer, “Because he’s good at volleyball.”

“That’s disappointing.”, Tooru mutters, but he doesn’t hear it since he continues.

“And because he’s so nice to me now! And because he helps me out. And he’s pretty.”

His jaw drops open, and his blush mirrors the one on Tobio’s face.

In all honesty, Takeru doesn’t really care that they’re both guys. His mom has been strict about telling him that you can love who you want, but what he does care about is that he’s late.

“Tooru-san! Just say yes or no. We have to go.”

This snaps him out of his reverie, and he stands up straight, “Tobio. I like you too.”

He brightens up, and Tooru has a huge grin on his face, “But.”

“I have to get him to practice now.”

He nods, with his lips quirked up at the corners.

“But I’ll call you, okay?”

He grabs Takeru’s hand and pulls him along, “Bye, Tobio-chan!”, he adds a flying kiss at the end that Tobio looks away from, seemingly too embarrassed. But that doesn’t faze Tooru as his smile just grows even wider.

Takeru likes a lot of things, and seeing his uncle happy is one of them. 

7\. Hinata Shoyou

Shoyou has been told that it’s very easy for people to like him, and for people to like him, which is why the list of people he does not like is pretty short, but Oikawa Tooru still finds a way to make it onto the list. 

“Pick someone else.”

Kageyama makes a disgruntled face and smacks the back of his head, “I can’t do that dumbass.”

“Natsu is going to cry for three days when she finds out.”

A slight blush rises up on his cheeks, Shoyou clearly remembers how awkward he behaved when he told him that Natsu liked him.

She probably liked her ‘Tobio-nii’ more than she liked her actual brother. Traitor.

“No, you can’t go out with the Grand King! He’s so ugh, and you’re so gwah!”, he slaps his arm repeatedly for good measure. 

“None of that made sense.”, Kageyama tugs at his orange hair, trying to hold him back, “And you can tell him that yourself.”

Shoyou stops in his tracks, “He’s coming here?”

“Yeah, he’s going to pick me up.”, he’s looking down at his phone, “He says he’s outside the gate.”

“Wait, you can’t go now!”, he whines.

“Why not, Hinata dumbass?”

“Because, he has to know that if he messes with you, he messes with us too!”

Kageyama freezes, a shocked look on his face, seeming oddly touched.

“Tell him that you can’t leave yet.”, he says, before turning back to get Tanaka and Noya from the gym.

“Tanaka-san! Noya-san! Suga-san! Asahi-san! Daichi-san-.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re calling everyone.”, Tsukishima interrupts, and Shoyou sticks out his tongue at him. 

“Not you, though.”, he points straight at Tsukishima before turning to the rest of them, “The Grand King is here!”

“What? Now?”, Noya asks, pulling up his jacket sleeves.

“Yeah, he’s here for Kageyama. And I thought we should deal with him.”

Tanaka pats his back, “And you’re damn right. Let’s go show this guy what we can do!”

He hears Asahi say something along the lines of ‘but why’, yet he follows behind them.

When they reach there, Oikawa is already there, with a hand holding his wrist, and Shoyou feels a surge of protectiveness. 

“Hey! Grand King!”

He turns around, the warm smile on his face giving way to a more sinister one, “Oh, it’s the crows.”

“Fuck yeah, it is!”

While Shoyou usually replicates everything Tanaka, he does not swear, so he just adds a chorus of ‘Yeah’ to the end. 

“Language, Tanaka.”, Suga chides, giving him a blow to the stomach, and he finds himself glad he didn’t curse, their punches are a force to be reckoned with. 

“What are you doing with him, huh?”, Noya stands on his tiptoes, even though it does nothing to make up for their height difference. 

With a lack of things to say, he leaves the job to the rest of Karasuno, instead opting to stand behind Nishinoya and repeat whatever he says. 

Oikawa quirks an eyebrow looking down at him, “I’m just here to get my boyfriend, that’s all.”, the way he emphasizes boyfriend brings a blush onto Kageyama, who tugs on his sleeve.

Shoyou can feel Oikawa moving up his list of People He Does Not Like.

Noya pouts, before he runs behind to bring Asahi; he climbs onto his back, looking down at him with a hint of a challenge.

He chuckles, as Suga steps forward, “Sorry about him. He’s a little bit over the top.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“But.”, their calm voice changes into a creepy tone, “If you hurt him, you’ll have to deal with us.”

“Got it.”, he moves back, while Kageyama looks like he’s trying not to laugh, “Can we leave now?”

“Sure.”, Daichi chimes in, “But just remember that Suga is a person of their word.”

“Yeah, I will.”, he says, turning around while Kageyama gives everyone a small wave.

“Wait!”, Shoyou shouts, “As much as I hate Kageyama, he is also my best friend.”

Kageyama scrunches his nose, “How can I be someone you hate and your friend at the same time?”

“And I do not like you, Grand King!”

Oikawa looks weirdly nervous and he doesn’t know why.

“But.”, he holds up a finger, “You make him happy, and I want my best friend to be happy.”

His blue eyes look down at the ground, hiding the small smile playing at his lips.

“Which is why I am giving you permission to date him.”, Shoyou tilts his head up, trying to create an illusion of control.

“Chibi-chan, thank you.”, he says, a small smile gracing his face.

Kageyama pulls at his jacket again, gesturing to the gate with his head, “Let’s go?”

He nods, threading his hand through his, and he realizes why Oikawa had looked nervous earlier.

Because even with all the bravado he puts on, he’s just a boy who’s in love, and really wants his partner’s friends to like him. 

Shoyou smiles as Oikawa runs his hand through his black hair, while he talks animatedly. His best friend’s happiness is worth having to comfort a crying Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw, this is set after the karasuno vs shiratorizawa match)  
> And we're done! The title's from it's nice to have a friend by Taylor swift, even though the song doesn't have any significance to the story. i just needed a title with friend in it.  
> This is just an excuse for me to write from my favorite character's POVs. Also, for some reason, i have a head canon that Mattsun and Makki are meme lords.  
> Thank you to everyone who read this series, especially @kagezai and @Kalokairiroses310, who are both amazing people and writers. Thank you so much for the encouragement, it really helps to keep me going.


End file.
